


Странно, конечно

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Неожиданный бессюжетный романс:)





	Странно, конечно

Подходя к общей кухне, Фил успел услышать обрывок разговора:  
— … Да какая у них может быть сексуальная жизнь, если всем известно, что Коулсон фанат и кончает уже от мысли о Капитане Америка в своей постели! Спускает прямо на пороге спальни. Вот Роджерс и ходит такой злой — на более активные действия Коулсона не хватает. Основная проблема человечества — недотрах...  
При появлении Коулсона все замолкли с такими выражениями лиц, что Филу захотелось крикнуть "Бу!"  
Он, кстати, давно уже перерос свой навязчивый и глупый фанатизм. И ему уже даже не стыдно. Хотя Стив Роджерс имеет право на человеческое отношение, разумеется. А умерев и воскреснув, Фил к тому же на многие вещи стал смотреть иначе.  
Вместо "Бу!" Фил с удовольствием сообщил:  
— Изменились формы заявлений на подтверждение статуса Мстителя. Теперь их требуется составлять раз в месяц. И подписывать лично у директора Фьюри. Начиная с этого месяца. До пятого числа.  
Лица поскучнели. Даже у Старка, который, конечно, и не планирует никакие заявления заполнять.  
— Но сегодня четвёртое! — возмутился Бартон.  
— Ну, ночь впереди, — ласково улыбнулся Фил. Потому что нечего тут. В среднем они со Стивом занимаются сексом одну целую три десятых раз в сутки. И это очень хороший секс. И хороший результат — выше среднестатистического для пар их возраста.  
Хотя что считать "их возрастом".

***  
Стив прекрасно понимает Фила — тот постоянно улыбается. Стив тоже всегда улыбается в те моменты, когда он Капитан Америка. Не от большого счастья.  
Это вроде зубастости, только дружелюбной.

***  
В некотором роде сделалось сложнее управляться со Мстителями в целом, когда стал жить вместе с одним конкретным Мстителем.  
Фил прежде считал, что его обязанность — стоять ступенькой выше. Люди под его началом должны верить, что он видит и знает больше и дальше, чем они. Люди имеют право надеяться, что он вытянет их из любой передряги. Порой на пьедестале этой веры устоять получалось с большим трудом. Хлипкий он. А тут вроде как сам шагнул вниз и встал рядом.  
Это означало необходимость пересмотреть стратегию командного взаимодействия.  
… Но и проще тоже, потому что встав рядом, может иногда ослабить слишком тугой галстук или присесть, когда ноги не держат.  
Определенно приятно, что твой любовник, хотя и спасает мир на контрактной основе, с периодичностью раз в полтора месяца, всё же почти неубиваем.  
Фила волнует слово "почти". Он предпочел бы проценты, но проценты здесь неисчислимы.  
Например, умер бы Капитан Америка, если то чудовище из Дикой Земли откусило ему голову? Вероятность такого исхода событий — девяносто девять и девять десятых процента. Но остается ведь ещё одна десятая, которая дает надежду (пусть и маленькую), что голова отросла бы обратно.  
Или вот: инопланетный вирус, который притащил на себе инопланетный же котёнок. Заразившись через ослюнение, Стив выжил и оправился в течение трёх дней. Но вероятность летального исхода составляла тридцать пять и три десятых процента, как считают медики ЩИТа.  
Филу нужны все эти проценты. Ему нужно вывести закономерности для любой ситуации, ему нужны данные. Сейчас, до того, как кто-нибудь умрёт, а не потом. Он должен знать, куда отправляет своего человека. Роджерс, конечно, вцепится зубами в любой процент, который ему представится, если только он не нулевой. Хотя и здесь возможны варианты. Пролежал же он семьдесят лет во льду.  
Фил хочет иметь под рукой все графики, выкладки, расчёты, потому что иначе, возможно, лишится рассудка, когда ему придется наблюдать бой Капитана Америка с очередным Злом-из-Глубин.

***  
Стиву Роджерсу вовсе не так просто живется, как, скажем, Капитану Америка.  
У Фила имеется почти полная подшивка комиксов о Кэпе начиная с тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого года, и Стив кое-что из неё просмотрел. Тони Старк называет этот поступок мазохистским, но Стив завидует Кэпу из комиксов. Тот не знает сомнений.  
Стив в сомнениях напополам с сожалениями однажды почти утонул.  
Кэп из комиксов оптимистичен и примитивен, Стив тоже туповат в нынешнем мире, где мультиварка готовит лучше, чем он сам.  
Теперь-то он привык, пообтесался, а в первые месяцы…  
О, в первые месяцы он хотел… не жить.  
Тот Кэп, который в комиксах, нравился людям гораздо больше. Он и Филу, например, сперва нравился больше, чем живой Стив Роджерс.  
Потом Филу довелось умереть, а Стиву — освоить главный навык современного человека, научиться "гуглить".

***  
Клинт Бартон обещал убить Тони Старка. А потом добраться и Ричарда Рида.  
Когда Фил приехал, чтобы навести порядок, наводить порядок оказалось уже несколько поздно — по общей гостиной деловито сновали полупрозрачные маленькие человечки на полупрозрачных же маленьких динозаврах. Человечки были ушасты, кучерявы и внимания на Фила не обращали.  
— И? — уточнил Фил. — Что это должно означать?  
— Я не совсем понял, — ответил Стив с дивана, оторвавшись от рисовального альбома. — Меня оставили приглядывать тут на всякий случай, а Тони с Ричардом опять ушли в лабораторию. И скоро должен прилететь Брюс. Мне сказали, что "теоретически всё невинно и абсолютно безопасно". Они опять прорубили куда-то там портал. Или полупортал. Мы этих вот видим, а они нас — нет.  
— Так почему орал Бартон?  
— А. Он мылся в душе, когда на него сверху упала какая-то там тварь с огромными зубами и крыльями. То есть, конечно, ничего серьезного, они же как привидения.  
Стив потянулся и ткнул пальцем в человечка на динозавре. Палец прошел насквозь, как через голограмму.  
— Но Бартон разозлился.  
— Да.  
Фил сел рядом и минут пять наблюдал за человечками. Те оказались довольно милы. Но он так и не сумел уловить, чем конкретно они заняты.  
— Интересно люди живут, — наконец решил он.  
Стив — замороженный на семьдесят лет суперсолдат — с явным намеком хмыкнул. Город после "Битвы за Нью-Йорк" всё ещё отстраивается.

***  
Собственно, Бартон в свое время прозвал Фила "костюмом", и он прав, конечно.  
Кто мы без наших костюмов.  
Стив Роджерс, которого лизнул инопланетный котенок, голыми руками разорвал инопланетную зубастую тварь, а потом покачнулся, сел на асфальт и сказал: "Что-то мне нехорошо. Даже в двадцать девятом лучше было."  
Губы его посинели.  
Фил потребовал медиков немедленно, какого черта и где их носит. Был значительный (пять к десяти) шанс, что Стив до прибытия медиков не доживет. Или Филу так казалось от ужаса. Под полумаской Капитана Америка было не разглядеть, жив ли там ещё человек, и Фил сорвал маску.  
Человек был скорее жив, чем мёртв.  
Он вообще-то не планировал любить живого человека. Любить Капитана Америка по всему выходило просто, приятно и безопасно. Про него можно было собирать комиксы и читать доклады по сыворотке суперсолдата. Можно было восхищаться волевой челюстью и руками, способными разорвать морскую гидру напополам.  
В коллекции Фила — сто двадцать шесть монографических исследований, посвященных Капитану Америка.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что в две тысячи одиннадцатом году Капитан Америка восстанет из мертвых. Фил такой возможности в своих аналитических отчётах не предусмотрел (что есть его личная недоработка).  
Он сидел на стуле перед койкой Стива в реанимации часов восемь, не меньше, и Бартон пришёл, принес ему супа и кофе из больничного кафетерия. До чего противна больничная еда. Сплошная тоска, разведенная безнадежностью. По крайней мере, так сказал Бартон, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Сам Фил вкуса не почувствовал.  
Филу Коулсону почти сорок, а он вдруг перестал понимать, кто он такой.

***  
Стиву Роджерсу исполнилось двадцать девять в день, когда, во-первых, захватили заложников в приюте для бездомных животных, а во-вторых — Наташа Романов поругалась с Брюсом Беннером, а тот от огорчения не превратился в огромное зеленое чудовище.  
Так уж вышло, что и Стив, и Брюс, и Наташа, и все остальные Мстители (в том числе Фил) как раз и направлялись в тот приют, чтобы выбрать Стиву собаку. Наташа утверждала, что Стив должен отыскать себе огромного волкодава, а таких в приютах точно не держат. Брюс мягко улыбался и возражал, что нет, он же знаком со Стивом. Стив найдет себе нечто с пуговичными глазами, размером с насадку для швабры, и в это вцепится. Но поссорились они с Наташей не потому. А почему, Стив уже не помнит.  
Террористы же оказались какие-то… недалекие.  
"Дебилы!" — презрительно отозвалась о них Наташа, и никто так и не смог уразуметь, зачем бы понадобилось захватывать приют, в котором два постоянных сотрудника и пять волонтеров. И три посетителя, если день выдался удачным.  
В результате Брюс остался успокаивать напуганных пожилых женщин, Тони — отвлекать журналистов, а Стиву Фил шепнул: "Тактическое отступление". На тот случай, если свой день рождения Стив не хотел бы провести в ЩИТе за написанием отчетов. У Стива голова шла кругом — вокруг лаяли, визжали, мяукали, орали и даже кудахтали, и всех было жаль одинаково — поэтому он зажмурился, схватил первое попавшееся и только в машине разглядел.  
Ни Брюс, ни Наташа правы не оказались.  
Оказалась мелкая лупоглазая собачонка на тонких ножках. Уши ее, несоразмерно большие для такого тельца, напоминали оленьи, а мягкий крупный нос почти светился потрясающе невинным розовым, поэтому Стив растерянно сказал:  
— Это, наверно, Рудольф.  
— Ну, — хмыкнул Фил, — бумаги попросим выслать на электронную почту.  
Так в семью Стива вошла собачонка породы "эй, смотрите под ноги" (породу определил Клинт) по имени Рудольф-Анджелина. Коротко — Андж.

***  
Фил не помнит, когда конкретно у них с Роджерсом что-то начало получаться.  
Помнит, что подолгу на него смотрел (разумеется, в записях с видеокамер). И думал ещё: чёрт бы побрал. Филу через шесть лет по выслуге можно бы на пенсию (он, конечно, не пойдет, и чёртов Фьюри этим бессовестно пользуется, чтобы внезапно делать вид, что убит, и исчезать на пару лет).  
И ещё думает: всю жизнь занимался важными вещами, карьеру строил, чтобы, может, отец гордился бы. Умер — а там темно. Темно и не холодно, вот что обидно. Не холодно, не страшно и нет ничего, даже времени. Закрыл глаза и открыл глаза. Вот и умер, вот и воскрес.  
Жить, оказывается, здесь и сейчас нужно.  
Он думал отправить Роджерсу открытку с приглашением в ресторан.  
Но они оба приходили обедать в маленькую гамбургерную в квартале от Башни в те дни, когда особенно уставали от давящего великолепия этого монстра.  
Так что они ели чикен-бургеры и гамбургеры по-корейски, пили чёрный кофе и вдруг стали чувствовать себя довольно близкими друг другу.  
А в рестораны Фил Роджерса начал приглашать уже гораздо позже (гораздо раньше была торопливая и неловкая дрочка в раздевалке).  
И они, конечно, ни разу не признавались друг другу в любви.

***  
Маленьких человечков на динозаврах к вечеру можно встретить уже в любой части Башни — особенно им нравится под кроватью у Стива. Андж возбуждена и радостна и пытается всех их если не съесть, то хотя бы понадкусать. Бегает и клацает зубами.  
Из-за этой собаки Стив смеётся, никак не способен остановиться, а ещё говорит, что они не будут заниматься сексом в присутствии жителей другой реальности. Даже если те их не видят.  
Фил предлагает тогда снять номер в гостинице. Стив не соглашается. Андж громко лает.  
Фил не боится смерти и вытянул в этой жизни самый поразительный билет. Странно это, конечно, но претензии к качеству и свойствам подарков от одаряемых дарителями не принимаются, как известно из Гражданского кодекса штата Нью-Йорк.


End file.
